xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gawain
The Gawain is a Sith Empire Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Kain uses for his own purposes. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Mobile Combat Control The Gawain operates the same quality as the Dark Wing and the Gurren Seiten. It has multiple cameras and computers installed in its piloting area, and comes with two pilot seats as well. The gawain's two pilot seats are the same as the Dark Wing, as one can be for pilot combat, and the other for data gathering. Also, the Gawain's functions and controls are very high-spec and requires only someone of Kain's caliber or of his family to master, and with the Gawain Key. Weapons & Abilities The Gawain has weapons and abilities that are nearly unmatched by most mobile suit units, and can only be fought on even grounds by Akuhiei's Dark Wing and Zack's Siegfried. It has the following: *'Sith'anite Hadron Cannons:' The Gawain's most powerful weapons are its Hadron Cannons that are in its shoulders, where they are fired from as waves of dark-red energies, and they can cause great destruction within their path, while also burning through buildings with little effort in place. But despite its power, it can be evenly matched by the Dark Wing's Twin Buster Rifles, and be countered by Zack's Siegfried's Getsuga attack. *'Sith'anite Finger-Wires:' The Gawain comes equipped with near-indestructible cable wires that are connected to its hand and fingers. It can be used to strike enemies from a long distance, and even incapacitate an enemy by having it break apart. *'War Shield of Dominance: '''The Gawain comes equipped with a shield that can protect it from almost all attacks in every direction that can be seen. It shapes as a sphere with red hexagons that completely surround the Gawain in order to defend it. *'Advanced Float System:' The Gawain is installed with a system that allows it to fly in great speeds, and levitate in the air with ease. *'Combat Efficiency:' The Gawain is an exceptional fighter in hand-to-hand combat, and relies on its brute strength to crush enemies in tight situation. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Gawain can refill its power supply with no need of assisstance from other units, and can be back to full-power in a matter of minutes. *'Solar Wave Fists:' By using the power of solar energy within its core system, the Gawain can generate solar power in its hands to further increase its physical power. It can even impale an enemy in the body to make them explode from within, leaving nothing but melted metal and parts. *'Starfighter Mode:' The Gawain can transform into a fightership that allows it to fight fighter ships with equal footing, but much more stronger and precise. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Gawain is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Conquerer System:''' The Gawain is installed with a system in its core that allows it to become more powerful and stronger in combat. When activated, its body resonates with a dark-red aura of energies that can make enemies cowar in fear, and its eyes glow with fury. Its physical strength is enhanced to the point that it can impale other units with less effort, and its body seemingly invincible to attacks. It can go on even terms against the Dark Wing's Reaper System. Once the battle goes long, it reverts back to its normal capacity, and needs a minute to recharge. List of Pilots *Kain Ragnos: Primarily *Kaden Ragnos: Temporary Gallery ﻿ 1219844262397.jpg 1208909770380.jpg gawainkf.gif GawainPosebackground2.png Trivia *The Gawain unit is based on the one from Code Geass. *The Gawain's main theme song is Symphony X.